Just an Ordinary School Day
by wolfpup026
Summary: AU: Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee are 21st century teenagers at a high school, where Allen's the new kid. Contains OC from my other fic.
1. The New Kid

**A/N: So, I'm having a bit of writers block in my other fic, so I decided to start this story just for fun.=]**

**This may include some language *cough*Kanda*cough* XD**

**Disclaimer: All -man stuff is property of Katsura Hoshino.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

August 31: Last Day of Summer Vacation

Allen sighed as he walked down the sidewalk, past the unfamiliar builings and shops in his new home. He had just moved to the U.S. from Britain last week, as his guardian, Cross Marian, had gotten some new job here. Allen missed his old home, his dog, Timcanpy, that he had to leave behind, but most of all, he missed his foster father, Mana, who had passed away many years ago and left him in the care of that womanizing, abusive, drunken bastard, Cross Marian.

-

"Kanda, slow down!" Lenalee squealed, as the sleek black convertible raced down the road.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" the dark-haired teen driving the car snapped at her, taking his eyes off the road to glare at her.

"Um…Kanda-" another girl, with long black hair and emerald green eyes, started to say.

"Yuu! Watch out!" another teen, with red hair and an eyepatch covering one eye yelled.

Kanda slammed down the brakes just in time to avoid hitting a white-haired old man, who was crossing the street.

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the street, old man? Get out of my way!" Kanda yelled at him, as the old man stared at him at shock.

"It was a red light, Kanda," the green-eyed girl told him exasperatedly.

"Shut up, Diane."

And the old man moved out of the street, and the black convertible lurched forward once more.

September 1: First Day of School

Allen walked into the cafeteria nervously. Being a freshman on the first day of high school was bad enough, but being a freshman from another country was even worse. Allen had made it through the morning of classes without trouble, but lunch was what he had been dreading.

Everyone in this school seemed to already know each other, so Allen had made no friends so far. He would have to sit alone. Allen cautiously walked through the cafeteria, avoiding all the stares and looking for an empty seat.

-

"So, how were your classes this morning?" Lenalee asked Kanda and Lavi. "Me and Diane have almost all our classes together. This year is gonna be awesome!"

"Unfortunately, I'm stuck with this idiot in all my classes," Kanda grumbled, glaring at Lavi, who grinned brightly.

"Yep, isn't it great, Yuu?" Then, suddenly noticing the white-haired figure that was walking through the cafeteria, said, "Hey, isn't that the guy that Yuu almost ran over yesterday?"

Four heads turned to stare at him.

"Woah, he's a kid! I thought he was an old geezer!" Diane exclaimed. " What's up with his hair?"

"Dunno. Let's talk to him!" Lavi chirped. "Hey kid, over here!" he called to the white-haired boy.

The boy looked up, bewildered. Lavi waved at him. The boy blinked, and then started making his way over to their table, carrying an overflowing tray of food.

-

Allen was taken aback, wondering why this red-haired senior wanted anything to do with him. Not even any of the freshmen in his classes had wanted to talk to him, so why did this senior? And those girls at his table are probably sophomores or juniors, and that other guy is definitely a senior, too. Come to think of it, they did look kind of familiar…

When Allen arrived at the table, the redhead said brightly, "You're the kid Yuu over here almost killed yesterday, right?"

So that's where he had seen them before. All four of them had been in that convertible yesterday, when that Japanes-looking senior with the long blue-blak hair had almost killed him.

"Um, nice to meet you. I'm Allen."

"Hey Allen, I'm Lavi," the redhead said with a grin. "And this is Lenalee, Diane, and Yuu," he continued, pointing at the others in turn.

Lenalee gave Allen a warm smile, Diane simply nodded, looking bored, and Yuu scowled at him.

"Don't you dare call me that," the one Lavi had introduced as 'Yuu' snapped. "My name is Kanda. Or better yet, just don't talk to me at all."

Allen looked taken aback.

"Oh, don't mind him," Lavi said. "He's just in a bad mood today."

Diane snorted. "He's in a bad mood every day."

"Shut up."

Lavi pulled out a chair for him, and Allen sat down. "So, you're a freshman, right?" he asked.

"Yep. I just moved here from Britain last week."

"You're British? Awesome!"

Allen smiled, and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Are you really going to eat all that food?" Kanda said suddenly.

Allen looked down at his heaping plate of food. "Obviously, or else I wouldn't have gotten it."

"You know you're never going to grow taller than five feet if you eat like such a pig."

Allen was extremely offended by this. "Excuse me? I'm definitely taller than five feet!"

"Not by much." Kanda retorted.

"Hmph. By the way, why is your hair so long? It looks like a girl's hair."

Kanda opened his mouth to say something back, which probably would include several swearwords, but Diane elbowed him. "Stop bullying the new kid. He hasn't done anything to you."

"He just fuckin' insulted my hair!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Kanda."

The two started arguing, as Allen watched in surprise.

"Shut up! I'll kick your ass after school!"

"After school? Why not right here? Afraid to fight a girl with everyone watching?"

Lavi laughed, highly amused.

"Um, Lavi?" Allen asked. "Kanda wouldn't really hurt a girl, would he?" Kanda didn't seem like a very nice person, but it was hard to believe that even he would hit a girl.

"Well, he wouldn't hurt any girl, just Diane. But don't worry about those two. They've known each other forever, they argue all the time. Usually no fatalities occur," he added with a grin.

Allen jumped as the bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of lunch.

-

"Damnnit," Allen swore under his breath as he watched his bus pull out of the school parking lot. He had been unable to open his locker after classes were over, so he had to get a janitor to help. By the time the janitor had fixed his jammed locker, Allen was really late, and just missed his bus.

_What am I going to do?_ He thought. _My house is five miles away, and Cross would never agree to come pick me up here. Sigh. I guess I'll have to walk--_

"Hey Allen!" a voice called from behind him. "Whatcha still doing here for?"

It was Lavi. "I missed my bus," Allen sighed.

"Do you want a ride?" Lavi asked.

"Really? That would be awesome!"

Lavi grinned. "Okay, kid. Our ride's this way."

Allen followed Lavi through the parking lot, and spotted the black convertible that had nearly killed him yesterday. Kanda was leaning against it nonchalantly, and Diane was already sitting in the front seat. _Oh no, we're getting a ride from Kanda?_

"Yuu, can you give Allen here a ride home?" Lavi asked.

"No way." Allen's heart sank.

"Please?" Lavi begged.

"No."

"Pretty please with cherries on top?"

"No. Shut up."

"How about with cherries and whipped cream and chocolate and-"

"Okay, fine! Just shut up already!"

Lavi grinned triumphantly. "Thanks, Yuu!"

Allen opened the car door, and was about to slide in when he realized that there was a big black dog sitting in the backseat. It had a white mark on its forehead, and was growling at him. Allen gulped.

"Um, Kanda, is this your dog?" he asked nervously.

"No, he's mine," Diane said, reaching back to rub the dog's head. "Shadow, this is Allen. He's new here, so be nice."

The dog growled once more, but made no move to attack, so Allen got in the car, and Lavi slid in next to him.

"Kanda, where's Lenalee?" Diane asked suddenly, as the car sped down the street. "I though she was coming with us today."

Lavi answered her. "Nope. Apparently Komui wanted to drive his little sister home on her first day of Junior year at high school."

To Allen, he said, "Komui is the school principal, and Lenalee's brother. He has a serious sister-complex."

"Oh."

Ten minutes later, the car screeched to a stop outside Allen's house.

"Get out, brat," Kanda snapped at him.

"Thanks for the ride!" Allen called after him as the black convertible sped away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So how'd you like it? I really have no plot planned out for this story, so if anyone has any suggestions, please review or PM me!=]**

**(Just letting you know, this is NOT going to be yaoi, because I don't write KandaXAllenXLavi or anything like that.)**


	2. What's in a name?

**A/N: So, second chapter's up! Yay!**

**Thanks to ****AmazinglyUntalented****, ****Ms. Lightfairyprincess****, ****Kaytlyn Hue****, ****seaturtlesrox****, and ****Chocolate and caramel**** for reviewing!**

**Okay, I know I said Lenalee and Diane were Juniors in the last chapter, but I'm now changing them to sophomores. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and D. Gray-man characters in this fic, only Diane.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tuesday, September 2: Second Day of School

At 7:30 the next morning, Lenalee, Diane, and Allen found themselves sitting together in chemistry class. Although Diane and Lenalee were a year older than Allen, he was taking several advanced classes, and had wound up in their science class.

A tired looking Australian man walked into the classroom with a cup of coffe in hand. "Good morning everyone, I'm Reever Wenham, and I'll be your chemistry teacher this year."

"Someone could use a good night's sleep," Diane muttered. Lenalee giggled.

"Okay, let me take attendance. Matthew A—"

"Excuse me, Mr. Wenham." A short, blond-haired man wearing a black beret poked his head into the classroom. "Can I talk to Ms. Diane Elkridge for a moment?"

"Sure thing, Vice Principal Bak."

The vice principal turned to Diane and said, " I'm sorry to disturb you, but your brother Kanda got into a fight this morning, severely injuring a fellow student. Now he's nowhere to be found. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

Diane sighed, standing up. "Well, I suppose you want me to go talk to him."

As Diane walked out of the classroom, Allen turned to Lenalee.

"She and Kanda are brother and sister?" he asked incredulously. "But I thought Kanda was Japanese, and Diane was Chinese." He didn't add that he had thought Diane kind of had a crush on Kanda.

Lenalee laughed. "Oh, they're not really related. They're both adopted, by this man named Tiedoll who has like four foster children."

"So they _live together_?" Allen shuddered at the though of anyone trying to live with Kanda.

"Well, they used, along with two other boys, Tiedoll's other foster children, Daisya and Marie. They both live alone now, though, since they're both overage. And when Kanda turned eighteen, he moved out of Tiedoll's house, because he hates Tiedoll's guts. But Tiedoll's a really rich businessman, so he travels all the time and isn't home a lot. So most of the time Diane has he place to herself. "

"Um, that's very…interesting."

"Yep. Diane and Kanda have know each other _forever_, which is why they argue so much."

--

Diane walked up the stairs on the third floor that led to the roof, which was Kanda's usual spot for avoiding school administrators. She crawled up through the dusty trapdoor and found Kanda, sitting down with his back against one of the brick chimneys on the roof.

She sat down next to him. "In trouble already, Kanda?"

"Che. The idiot was asking for it."

"How badly did you hurt the poor kid?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Broken arm, maybe a few ribs. Nothing major."

"And what'd he do to you? Accidentally bump into you while walking down the hallway?"

"Shut up. He called my hair girly."

Diane laughed. "Well, Bak Chan is looking for you. Probably wants to give you a suspension or something."

"Stupid Bak Chan can kiss my ass."

"Well, I'll be sure to tell him that." She stood up. "In the meantime, I'm going back to class. I don't see how you can miss half your classes but still get straight A's."

"Seems like I'm just smarter than you are."

"Oh, shut up."

--

"So, I hear Yuu beat up another kid today?" Lavi asked at lunch.

"Yep." Diane rolled her eyes. "He's still on the roof, hiding from Bak Chan. Apparently if he gets one too many suspensions this year, he won't be allowed to graduate."

"And he does this a lot?" Allen asked doubtfully.

Lavi grinned. "Yep. Whenever Yuu gets in trouble, if he avoids the school adminstrators for a day or two Bak Chan is so absentminded he'll forget to punish him next time he does see him."

Diane snorted. "Bak Chan is such an idiot."

"Say, Allen," Lavi said, "how'd you like to hang out with us at Lenalee's place after school today?"

Allen blinked. "Me? Really? Why, I'd love to." He smiled.

--

After school, Lavi, Diane, Lenalee and Allen found Kanda at his car.

"Hey, Yuu!" Lavi called out brightlly.

"Don't call me that, idiot. And what's the brat doing here?"

"We invited him to hang out with us after school today," Lenalee told him.

"Che."

"I think that means 'fine.'" Lenalee whispered to Allen.

They heard a sudden bark, and a big black dog came running across the parking lot.

"Hey Shadow," Diane said, laughing as he licked her face.

"He waits for you outside school every day?" Allen asked.

"Yep."

Allen sighed. "You're so lucky. I had to leave my dog back in Britain when I moved."

"Aw, I'm sorry. You must miss him a lot."

"Yeah, I do."

"If you two _girls_ are done talking, we need to get going." Kanda snapped.

"Ignore him," Diane whispered to Allen. "He's probably just PMSing."

"Shut up!"

--

Saturday, September 6

Kanda groaned as the phone rang at eight Saturday morning.

"What?" he snapped into the receiver.

"Hey Yuu!" Lavi chirped, way too cheerfully.

"What the hell do you want, loser?"

"You wanna come to the movies with me Lenalee and Allen this afternoon?"

"No."

"Aw, come on. Why not?"

"I told Diane I'd pick her up from her job this afternoon."

"Ooh, like for a date?"

"No, you idiot! I'm giving her a ride home from the animal shelfter where she works!"

"Geez, calm down, Yuu. I was just joking. Hey, why don't you pick us all up and bring us to the movie theater?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Pretty pretty please?"

"Che. Fine, just shut up and leave me alone already!"

--

That afternoon, an extremely irritated Kanda found himself driving towards the town animal shelter with Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen in tow. Stopping the car in front of the building, Kanda honked the horn several times.

"Coming!" a voice called, and Diane ran out of the shelter.

"Hey guys!" she said, leaning over the driver's side door.

"Um, Diane…" Lavi started, "there's a cat on you."

"What? Oh, him?" The tiny black kitten whose cage Diane had been cleaning was still sitting on her shoulder. "Oops, I guess I forgot to put him back in his cage."

The kitten jumped into Kanda's lap.

"Get this thing off of me!" Kanda growled.

"Aww, that is _soo_ cute! He likes you!" Diane squealed.

"Cat doesn't have very good taste," Allen grumbled.

The kitten purred, rubbing his head against Kanda's chest. Then it proceeded to climb up his arm, hooking its tiny claws into his shirt.

"Diane! Get this stupid animal off me!"

Diane sighed, gently picking up the kitten and unhooking its claws from Kanda's shirt. "He is not a stupid animal. This kitten was abandoned outside last week, and was dying when we found him. I nursed him back to health myself."

As Diane walked back into the shelter, Lavi said, "Yuu, you should totally adopt that kitty! You know Diane would be really happy if you did."

"Che."

Wednesday, September 10

The rest of the weekend, Lavi called Kanda constantly, bugging him about adopting the kitten, until Kanda finally gave in out of sheer annoyance.

On Wednesday, Lavi persuaded Diane to go home with Kanda after school to his one-bedroom apartment, saying that there was a 'surprise' for her. Diane didn't know what that meant, and knowing Lavi, wasn't sure she wanted to know.

When Diane walked through the door, a tiny black ball of fur pounced on her.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you adopted him, Kanda! You do have a heart, after all!"

"Che. It was all that idiot Lavi's fault."

Diane ignored this. "Well, you named him, right? What's his name?"

"Mugen."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Did you like it? Hehe...I made Mugen a cat! LOL I think that's a really cute image...Kanda with a little kitten named Mugen.=]**

**I have no idea for what to write next. Someone give me a suggestion?**

**Review!!!**


	3. The Noahs

**A/N: I just finished watching the last two episodes of D. Gray-man. Kanda kicked Komui's ass! LOL…and Lavi and Kanda jumped onto the Level 4's back.^_^ It was hilarious. And Lenalee's new Innocence is so cool! The last episode made me really sad, though. No more DGM episodes for me to watch. :'(**

**Many thanks to ****Miyu-Luva****, ****kenpachi-sama****, ****Kaytlyn Hue****, ****aviantei****, ****mimicsmaze****, ****mmt****, and ****xXDeath-N'-HellXx**** for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.T_T**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thursday, September 11

Lenalee and Diane met Kanda after school at his car, as usual.

"Hey Kanda!" Lenalee smiled brightly.

"H-" Kanda was cut off by a squeal from Diane, who had noticel Mugen sitting on the hood of the convertible.

"Aww, you brought Mugen to school with you? That is so cute!" she exclaimed, picking up the black kitten.

Kanda scowled. "I did _not_ bring him to school. I left him at home this morning, and when I got to my car, he was sitting on it."

"Awww Yu's cat followed him to school!" Lavi had arrived, with Allen in tow.

"Shut up."

Mugen jumped out of Diane's arms and approached Allen.

"Hey kitty," Allen said, bending down to pet him. Mugen hissed, and swiped at his hand with razor-sharp claws.

"Ow!" Allen jumped back, a long red scratch on his left arm. Lavi burst out laughing, and a corner of Kanda's mouth twitched.

Mugen pranced back to Kanda, looking quite pleased with himself. "Nice one, cat," Kanda said. Mugen purred, rubbing his head against Kanda's legs.

"So, Kanda, do you mind giving us a ride to the library today?" Diane asked. "Lenalee and I got assigned a huge history project today, and we need to do some research."

"What? No, not the library!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Why, what's wrong with that?" Allen asked, confused.

"My gramps works there. Well, actually he owns the library. He's mean as hell; stay away from him if you know what's good for you."

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen, Lavi," Lenalee sighed. "Your grandfather isn't that mean."

"Of course he is! Last week he kicked me in the head because I got a 98 on a test! He was like 'why didn't you get 100, you idiot?'"

Diane rolled her eyes. "Just get in the car, Lavi."

--

The black convertible pulled into the library's parking lot. As the 5 teenagers walked towards the library doors, they passed a group of 6 people, who were lounging on the side of the steps. There were 4 guys and two girls, their ages ranging from about 11 to in the twenties. They had the appearance of some sort of street gang, but judging from their clothes, they all seemed pretty well off. What was weird about them was they all had the same odd, dark skin tone, and a line of crosses across their forehead.

_Probably some sort of weird tattoo_, Allen though to himself. _Hmm…who in their right mind would let a 11 year-old girl get a tattoo?_

As the group walked past, one of them, the young man in his twenties with wavy black hair, called out, "Hey Diane."

Diane giggled. "Nice to see you again, Tyki."

When they were safely inside the library, Allen hissed, "Who were they?"

Lavi answered him. "They're the Noahs."

"The what?"

"They're sorta like a gang around here."

"I didn't know this town had gangs."

"Well, they're not really a gang. They're all related somehow, and live together in this huge mansion. Generally they're not dangerous or anything, but watch out for that big muscular guy. He's been sent to jail twice. And there are some rumors about them being _drug dealers_…"

Allen's eyes widened.

"Don't exaggerate, Lavi," Lenalee said. They're kinda strange and creepy looking, but they've never done anything wrong."

"Yeah," Diane added. "And Tyki is really nice. I met him at work the other day, he wanted to adopt a puppy for his neice."

"Are you kidding me?" Lavi exclaimed. "There was this guy that was killed a few months ago, and he was the main suspect! I have no idea why he wasn't convicted."

"Whatever. The judge said he was innocent, that's all that matters. Besides, he's so hot…"

Lenalee giggled. "Diane's got a crush on Tyki!"

Diane blushed. "Shut up! I do not!"

Allen noticed Kanda suddenly looked rather annoyed. Well, more annoyed than usual, that is.

"Lavi! What are you and your friends doing here, disrupting my library?" An old man's sharp voice called. He was extremely short, with black circles around his eyes and hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity, standing straight up like a question mark.

Lavi flinched, as if expecting an attack. "Oh, hey Gramps. Diane and Lenalee need to do some research for a project."

"Well, stop talking so loud, or get out!"

"That's Gramps for ya, Allen," Lavi sighed.

--

"So, what's this project supposed to be about?" Diane asked Lenalee. They were all seated around a circular table in between two tall bookshelves.

"Weren't you listening at all in class, Diane?" Lenalee asked exasperatedly.

"Nope, not at all."

Lenalee sighed. "Well, we have to write a report about Greek mythology. It can be anything at all, but the report has to be at least 5 pages, typed."

Diane groaned. "This is gonna take forever! Well, what are we gonna write about?" She picked up a random book and started flipping through it.

"Um, Diane, that book isn't even about Greek mythology."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry."

"You know, it's really a mystery to me how you get such good grades," Lavi remarked.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Diane asked reproachfully.

"It means you're an idiot," Kanda interrupted.

"Shut up! No one asked you!" she snapped.

"You think they like each other?" Lenalee whispered to Lavi.

"Most definitely."

--

"So, Medusa got turned into a monster because Athena caught her making out with Poseidon in her temple?" Diane asked.

"Yep."

"Wow, these Greek myths sure are strange."

A while later, after Diane and Kanda had started arguing and Lavi's grandfater had come over to yell at them, Diane and Lenalee were actually working.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So, the Noahs have entered the story! Yay! I know that was kinda an abrupt ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. XD That was a rather short chapter. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! *borrows Mugen from Kanda as a guard cat***

**By the way, that part about Medusa is actually true. o.O**

**Thanks to ****xXDeath-N'-HellXx**** for giving me the drug dealer idea and for the support!**

**And thank you ****Kaytlyn Hue**** for the support in all my fics and art!**

**If anyone has any more ideas on what should happen next, please let me know!**

**Review!!!**


	4. Football anyone?

**A/N: Sorry about the really slow updates…XD**

**Thanks to ****xXDeath-N'-HellXx****, ****Miyu-Luva****, ****Ms. Lightfairyprincess****, ****AllenxWalker'sxEnemy****, ****Kaytlyn Hue****, ****mmt,**** and ****aviantei**** for reviewing!**

**Warning: this chapter contains some language, due to Kanda being woken up early in the morning.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Saturday, September 20

"Riiiiiiinnngggg!"

The obnoxiously loud ring of his telephone woke Kanda early Saturday morning.

"What the hell…" he grumbled to himself. Without picking up the phone, he knew it was Lavi. Who else would call him at eigth o'clock Saturday morning? _Why the hell did I ever give him my phone number? Oh wait, I never gave it to him. He got it from Diane._

"Fuck you," was the first thing out of his mouth as he picked up the receiver.

"Yuuu! Is that any way to answer the phone? I mean, what if I was Tiedoll or Lenalee?" Lavi said reproachfully.

"Go away."

"Aww you're so mean!"

Kanda hung up the phone. Two seconds later, it rang again.

"What do you want, you idiot?" he snapped.

"You wanna come to the park with me and Allen and Lenalee and Diane?" Lavi chirped.

"No!"

"C'mon, please? None of us can go without you! You're our only source of transportation!"

"Why don't you get a car, dumbass?"

"But I don't have any money!" Lavi whined.

"Well, get a job!"

"I've tried! No one will hire me!"

"I wonder why…" Kanda muttered.

Lavi sniffed. "You're so mean, Yu."

"And you're an idiot. Shut up and go away."

"But I'm so bored! I wanna go to the park!"

"Che. You sound like a five year-old."

"You know I won't stop bugging you until you say yes, right? And if you hang up, I'll just call you again."

"Fuck you."

--

Half an hour later, Kanda found himself at the park with Lavi, Lenalee, Diane, and Allen. Lenalee and Allen were sitting on a park bench, Diane was playing with her dog, and Lavi was sprawled on the grass, staring at the people who walked by. Or, more precisely, staring at the girls who walked by.

"I wanna play football," Lavi said suddenly.

"Oh, that's a great idea," Diane said sarcastically. "The problem is, we don't _have_ a football." Kanda just glared at Lavi evilly.

"Those kids over there do. Why don't you ask to join them?" Allen suggested helpfully.

Over at the park's football field were a group of four guys playing football. Two were in their twenties, and the other two were teenagers. Off to the side were two girls watching their game.

"Great idea!" Lavi chirped, jumping up. "But wait-are they who I think they are?"

Lenalee glanced over at the field. "The Noahs?"

"What are those criminals doing playing football? Don't they have banks to rob, people to kill, or something?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Lavi, they are not criminals!"

"Of course they are! They-"

"Are you going to ask to play football with them, or not?" Diane asked.

"Don't be crazy! I'm not going to talk to them!"

"So you're afraid of them."

"Am not!"

"Then go talk to them."

"Fine!" Lavi walked off towards the Noahs.

"C'mon, let's go play some football," Diane said with a laugh, getting up to follow Lavi.

"Hey," he said nervously as he approached the Noahs. "Mind if we join your game?"

"No problem," said the tall guy with curly hair. _What did Diane call him? Tyki?_ Lavi thought to himself. "But isn't four on three a little unfair? Think you guys can handle it?" Tyki asked.

Diane looked around. _Three?_ But there were four of them there, as Lenalee had gone to sit on the sidelines with the two Noah girls. Then she realized they hadn't counted her.

"Hey, I wanna play too!" she called. Shadow barked in agreement.

Tyki raised his eyebrows. "You?"

"There is no way you are playing football with a bunch of guys," Kanda hissed at her.

Diane crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "Excuse me? What, you think I'm not good enough because I'm a girl?"

"You're going to get hurt!" he said.

"Oh, worrying about my safety now? I can take care of myself." She glared at him.

"I don't care about your _safety_," Kanda snapped, "but if you do get hurt, Tiedoll's gonna be on my case about why I didn't _protect_ my '_little sister_ '."

Lavi grabbed Kanda's arm and dragged him away before another fight could break out. "Maybe we should let her play," he said.

"Are you fuckin' crazy?"

"Dude, listen. Have you ever seen how fast she runs? She's super athlectic, and she can take care of herself."

"Che. If anything happens to her, you'd better explain to Tiedoll that it was your fault."

"Sure, whatever."

"Hey, are we gonna play football, or what?" another Noah, the big muscular guy who really freaked Lavi out, called.

"Yeah!" Diane exclaimed, punching the air with her fist.

--

**(A/N: Okay, I have no idea what any of the rules of football are, or what the lines are called, so if you are a football fan, please excuse the next section of this fic)**

So, the teams went as follows: on the Noahs' side, Tyki, Skin, and the twins, Devitt and Jasdero. On the other team were Lavi, Kanda, Allen, and Diane. Lenalee, Shadow, Lulubell and Road, watched from the sidelines. Shadow laid his head on his paws, sulking after being told by Diane that he couldn't play.

"Hut!" Skin shouted.

Devitt passed the ball to his twin, who caught it and started running down the field. Lavi took off after him.

"Yeah! Go get him, Lavi!" Lenalee cheered from the sidelines.

Lavi was gaining on him, and was about to tackle Jasdero when he quickly passed the ball to Devitt, who was near the touchdown line.

It seemed he was about to make a touchdown when Kanda appeared seemingly out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. Lulubell blew a whistle.

"Nice one, Yu," Lavi said to him as Kanda dusted himself off.

"Che. If you had to drag me out of bed at eight in the morning to play some stupid football, we might as well win."

The game started again.

Kanda tossed the ball to Diane, who threw it to Lavi. Lavi caught it and started running down the field. But before he had taken 10 steps, Skin had caught up with him. Grinning evilly, Skin launched himself forward and tacked Lavi with all his weight.

BOOM

"Ugh…." Lavi groaned, crushed under Skin's weight.

"Yeah Skin!" Road cheered.

"You okay, kid?" Skin asked Lavi.

"I think you broke some of my ribs…" he moaned.

When the game restarted, Lavi threw the ball towards Allen, but it was intercepted by Skin, who passed it to Tyki. Tyki took off down the field.

"Man, he's fast," Lavi remarked, shading his eyes against the sun as he watched Tyki race down the field.

"Yeah Diane! Tackle him!" he shouted loudly, as Diane sprinted after him. Not for no reason had he convinced Kanda to let Diane play football with them. She was the fastest runner he had _ever_ seen. Everyone froze in place to watch.

Skin lunged for her, but missed, landing facedown in the dirt.

Tyki had gotten a head start, but Diane was quickly gaining on him. When Tyki was 10 feet from the touchdown line, Diane tackled him. They hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow," he groaned, the air knocked out of him.

"Sorry, Tyki," Diane grinned, getting up.

He smiled at her. "You know, you're pretty good at football, for a girl."

She smirked. "And you're not bad, for a guy."

"Hey! What the hell are you two talking about? You're holding up the game!" Kanda's voice shouted from across the field.

--

_Later_

"Woot! I can't believe we beat the Noahs at football!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Yeah, that'll be a story to tell your grandkids, if you ever have any," Lenalee joked.

"Hey, Diane, that creepy guy totally likes you," Lavi continued, ignoring Lenalee's comment.

"Who?"

"You know, the creepy drug dealing Noah. Tyki."

"What?"

"Yeah, he was totally staring at you the rest of the game," he said.

"No way!" Diane was blushing. "He's like, 26! And by the way, he is _not _creepy!"

"He's a drug dealer!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Hey, Lavi?" Diane asked.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! So, slight TykiXDiane there...cuz I love Tyki! 3 Okay, sorry about that...I'm not great at action scenes, football included, but hopefully it was worth the long wait. Updates might slow down soon, because my school tennis team starts on Monday and I'm not going to have any more free time. XD**

**Review!**


End file.
